Paint stores, body shops and the like are very familiar with the difficulties involved in pouring a liquid, such as paint, from a five-gallon bucket. First of all, these buckets filled with paint or the like are heavy and very difficult to handle. It is as especially hard to pour a small or precise amount of liquid from the bucket, and of course, spills are commonplace.
There are devices in the prior art for holding a paint bucket or the like which are capable of tilting the paint bucket to a pouring position. However, many of these devices in the prior art are heavy and difficult to handle, not to mention the fact that they are also often bulky and are not susceptible to being broken down and easily packed for convenient shipment. Also, the designs of typical prior art devices are complicated and make for manufacturing problems which, in the end, drive the cost of these devices up and make them non-affordable for the small businessman.
Therefore, there is a need for a bucket holding and pouring device that is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, assemble and ship, and which is of a light-weight construction and which can be easily used.